Digimon Tamers Digital Short: Moonlight Watlz
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: Here's another one-shot I came up with, inspired by a fanmade photo of Guilmon with Renamon and about a situation between Ryo and Rika I wanted to explore. Two certain Tamer's parents are getting married, during the wedding chaos ensues thanks to the Digimon and are kicked out of the event, with nothing else to do, they decide to have their own little party. Some RenaXGuil R&R


**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Digital Short: Moon Night Waltz**

*It's a random something one-shot. It came about from a fan-made picture of Guilmon holding/dipping Renamon, and from this idea about Ryo and Rika's relationship I want to put in this story I'm thinking about doing. But I'm not going to go into those two; this deals with just the Digimon. Ryo, I consider the character from **Tamers** to be separate from **Adventures** , and the games. I consider the Ryo from **Adventures** is based off Ryo from the **Tamers** Universe. **Tamers** Ryo won a card tournament where first prize was to become a character on the second season. Also his only family is his father who is thirty-three and a well-known detective. Currently, I may or may not have his mother dying when he was just a baby, or maybe in jail or on the run.

There are two characters I'm going to mention I'll give a quick bio for both:

 **Hiromi Koizumi** , she's Henry Wong's busty girlfriend, she's a character I created for an *ahem* mature fic I'm working on. She may appear in the big story I'm thinking about and may or may not have a partner, LilithMon. Hiromi will only be mentioned in this fic, but Lilithmon will make an appearance…the more the merrier. And the other is BelleStarmon, and the first digimon to have a tamer. Sadly her Tamer died as a young girl, but after meeting the tamers and digimon; through some unknown means she ends up being partners to Ai and Mako, the two sharing both Impon and BelleStarmon, who de-digivolves into Petitmamon. She will be in this story. I might do a Tamers version, I can see one forming…

Dunno..well enjoy…

Anything with an *I'll explain later after the story…

It still came as a shock when Ryo and Rika told the other Tamers of their _"situation"_ well Ryo did most of the talking, Rika just kept her mouth shut till Ryo dropped the bomb; their parents were getting married. Seems that when the children first returned home from the Digital World, Rika and Ryo's single parents met and hit it off pretty well. Knowing their children's rival history the two had kept their relationship a secret, until they finally realized it was a second chance for both of them to be happy. Ryo could not have been more understanding, while Rika…well it's best not to get into that, Kazu and Terriermon both learned the hard way when they laughed and teased the Digimon Queen, two black eyes were a friendly reminder to both to watch their tongues around her.

The date for the wedding had been set, held out at a hotel by the beach; Rumiko spared no expense for event, wanting it to be memorable. She invited everyone, the Tamers, Monster-Makers, and even Yamaki, Riley and Talley from Hypnos. And of course the Digimon were invited as well, till disaster struck…

Calumon, Terriermon, and Monodramon ate the entire elaborate (and expensive) ten-layer wedding cake the Matsuki's baked. Guardromon who had didn't mind his surroundings, knocked over an ice sculpture of the happy couple, shattering it to pieces. Then there was Impon and Petitmamon who got into an argument that resulted in fireballs and bubble-gum wads being fired. Rumiko lost her nerve, banishing all the digimon out on the hotel courtyard, away from ballroom. The hotel thankful had few guests so the digital monsters had the entire place to themselves.

"Well this just sucks! Now what are we going to do?" Terriermon said grunting as he crossed his arms walking across the courtyard. "The real party is starting and we are all stuck out here!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you Calumon, and Monodramon decided to…what did you call it?" Renamon fazed directly in front of the green bunny, stopping him in his tracks, "Taste-test?". She had her arms crossed as well, matching gazes with the digimon fare shorter than her. The fox did not enjoy being kicked outside, not with the way her partner felt about the entire wedding, and how one particular new addition to the family had been thrilled about the situation; taken to calling her "Sis" instead of his usual nicknames.

"Hey! Rumiko is a big named model, there's a reason why we are out at this secluded beach hotel instead of the city…though I do like the view…" the Bunny looked past Renamon out to the sea, an almost full moon hanging out in the sky with a few clouds, "Paparazzi could have found out, and then there are the creepy perverted stalker-fans of hers. And don't forget Mr. Akiyama is a cop! He has enemies too you know! Calumon, Monodramon and me were just making sure the cake wasn't poisoned, that's all."

"I see, that would totally make sense I believe." A massive rust-colored robot said, Guardromon _The Just_ as he called himself, "Some nefarious villain would defiantly have tried to poison the newly-weds. It would be a perfect opportunity. Course, you wouldn't have needed to eat entire cake."

"And your forgetting Hypnos made sure that the wedding was kept out of the papers." From the shadow of Guardromon a sultry winged woman emerged, dressed in a purple and black, outfit the mixture of a catsuit and kimono, Lilithmon or _Princess of the Viral Lords_ ***** as she preferred. Wrapping an arm around the stocky robot, who still reacted from the chilling feeling he or any Digimon got whenever she used their shadow as a portal.

"That's right, they are a government agency after all, security is their specialty. You just let your stomach get to you, again. At least Guilmon had some restraint." Renamon added in.

"Hmph, security eh? Those guys didn't stop any of us or other Digimon from crossing over. Some security! And for your information Guilmon probably would have eaten his share if hadn't disappeared earlier." Terriermon shot back.

Calumon, the small white oddity that he was flew up between the conversing group, his eyes sparkling and ears spread out.

"You're forgetting the most important thing!" Calumon chimed in, Renamon's eyebrow cocked up.

"Such as?"

"The cake was really, really yummy!"

Everyone groaned out a few burying their face in a hand or tilting their heads back. The small creampuff didn't get what the big deal was, the cake was good and from what he heard the Matsukis already had another cake made; foreseeing an incident. One of the cakes was going to go to waste.

" _Yes, that is something._ " Renamon realized, looking over at Guilmon, _"He did vanish, along with Impon."_ , she thought to herself. At the moment the two in question were off to the side talking to one another, Guilmon looked upset or more nervous while Impon spoke and yelled at his partner Petitmamon who kept interjecting herself into whatever the two were discussing. Renamon couldn't blame the female purple winged Imp Desperado for being mad. Guilmon and Petitmamon had been chosen guard the cake, until Impon and Guilmon ventured off somewhere, leaving Petitmamon alone to guard, and look how that went. One would think leaving Guilmon alone with food equals disaster, but the digimon had matured quickly in these few years since his birth. Until he and Impon vanished, that was now all in question. Renamon would have to have a talk with the two…

"Anyway!" Lilithmon blurted out, "Just what are we going to do now? They just started dancing and I really wanted to dance!" she pouted, "I already got asked to dance by several human males."

"Yeah and your stats and if you had a room…" Terriermon murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PLUSHTOY?!" she exploded yelling at Terriermon, her right arm transforming into a decayed elongated claw, a black aura swirling from the fingertips as she brought it down on him.

"Uh…nothing."

She snorted out a "thought so" before quickly calming down returning to her proper and sultry self.

" _I keep forget I need to watch what I say around her…Rika I can take, but her…"_ , Terriermon's eyes met up with the Succubus Digimon, her eyes sparkled with, _"Death"_ and a small murderous grin to match.

"But still…he does have a point." Lopmon softly spoke up standing next to her counterpart, "What are we going to do? There isn't much we can do."

"Ah! Perhaps I can be of assistance!" The robot knight, opened up the hatch on his chest, reaching inside the others heard a click then a recording of an orchestra playing, waltz _Blue Danube_. "If we can't dance inside, the we shall dance outside! Madame, may I have this dance?" He looked over to the Viral Princess bowing offering his hand. Giggling she gladly accepted, letting him take the lead. Terriermon shrugged his shoulders, seeing how it was the best idea so far, mimicked Guardromon's actions and offer a bow and paw to Lopmon. The chocolate bunny-dog's cheeks turned light pink gingerly taking the paw. The two began to dance, leaving Renamon to stand there with a question look eyeing the pair. She felt someone tapping her shoulder, turning there stood Beelzemon with a big grin under his bird-like helmet.

"Hey there foxy! Seeing how everyone is starting to pair up, how about me and you hit the dance floor?"

"Oh? And what about Petitmamon?" Renamon indicated to the purple female bat-imp who currently glared at the two tapping her foot, Guilmon just stood there with a perplexed yet worried look.

"Heh, why do you think I'm asking?"

Renamon only smiled and nodded taking the Demon Lord's hand knowing full well what his intentions were. The two were soon swirling about with the others, leaving Guilmon and Petitmamon alone.

As the recording of the waltz played the three couples moved about in time with the music, the courtyard their dance floor. A few times the trio swapped couples, being awkward a few times given the different sizes and shapes, but it was still in good fun.

"My, my Beelzemon, I didn't know you were so graceful." Renamon quipped when she and the biker demon returned dancing with one another.

"Heh, there is a lot you would be surprised about toots. Petitmamon and me have been taking lessons. Seems Ai and Mako's grandparents are big ballroom dancers and got those two into it, me and Peti ***** just sort of followed suit."

"I see…and speaking of which." The two stopped once the music died away, Renamon's head looked at an approaching and very angry looking BelleStarmon, cracking her knuckles.

"Did you enjoy dancing with your little tramp?" the female Demon Lord spoke in a very heavy Jersey accent eyeing Beelzemon malevolently, looking over to Renamon quickly with a softer gaze, "I'm sorry about that Golden Tail *****. You know I don't mean it. You think you are god's gift to digimon skanks everywhere?!" looking back to the Beelzemon angrily then back to Renamon, "You're my best gal-pal! I'd never say anything hurtful! You two-timing creaton! Flaunting yourself in front of me with your digi-floozies!"

Renamon slowly stepped back as Beelzemon shot back with an insult and the two were soon butting heads, literally. The sound of the two's helmets rubbing against one another raised Renamon's fur from the sound. Getting a good few feet away, the fox digimon turned away about to find a window to check up on Rika when she almost bumped into Guilmon. The red dino at one time was shorter then her, but surprising over the years he had matured physically and mentally (that could be debatable at times). Now he had grown to about equal height with her, no longer standing hunched either, but more to his full height.

"Oh hello Guilmon."

"Ah…hi Renamon." He said in a voice no longer that of a child, but more like a teenager or young adult. Avoiding her gaze Guilmon dug a claw into the ground; she could tell he was bothered by something.

"If you think I'm going to blame you for this whole mess, don't worry I'm not. Though still the question remains as to where you and Impon wandered off too." See gazed at him with her fierce blue eyes, who only shied away further.

"Well you see, Impmon was kinda helping me out with a…problem."

"Impmon? Helping you with a problem?"

"Ha-ha Yeah I know what you mean…but well this wedding was coming up and Takato told me about dancing, showed me videos even… " his mood lightened a bit when he mentioned dancing, then sunk as his words trailed off.

"Hhmm and you knew he had learned to dance from his partner's grandparents." Renamon got the idea looking at her long time friend and comrade who returned her gaze nodding. Though she couldn't see it, Guilmon's cheeks had grown darker, but with him being red no one could tell if he ever blushed.

"Yeah, kinda silly right?"

"Not exactly, if he had not danced with me just now I would have said the little shrimp would have been the worst choice." She looked over at Impon's Ultimate Form, who seemed to have made amends with his female counterpart. Another waltz, _Voices Of Spring_ played from Guardromon, the two Demon Lords currently in each other arms dancing to the slow pacing music. Looking back over at Guilmon who also glanced at his teacher, mentally regarding him for a moment.

"So, why don't you show me what you learned?"

"Huh, what!?" taken back as she came closer to him with her paws out.

"Show me what he taught you."

Guilmon gulped nodding as he shakily extended his claws taking into hers, "Um, ok"

With his mind racing on full alert, the dinosaur quickly remember what Impmon taught him:

"Aiight Pineapple-head just remember the most important thing when it comes to dancing! You have to listen to the beat of the music! It's easy, just open those bat-ears of yours and let the beat take hold!" Cutting back to a week before the wedding, Impmon, in his Ultimate form did his best to teach his crimson friend all he knew, but so far it was like how a fish takes to dry land…not well at all.

" _Ok Beelzemon, I'll do my best…but…"_

" _Yeah Pineapple-head what is it?"_

" _I'm glad your helping but I feel kinda silly like this…can't you talk while BelleStarmon dances with me? This feels…weird." Guilmon said while he and Beelzemon were currently locking hands in a dance starting postion. BelleStarmon the digimon in question merely leaned up against a radio playing classical music in her rookie form, she snorted hearing her name._

" _Hey leave me out of this! Besides you asked lead-feet over there for lessons."_

" _Shut your yap!" Beezlemon yelled back, "Ok Guilmon, watch my feet! One, Two, Three…ARGH! My Foot!"_

Guilmon shook the thoughts from his head so far he hadn't messed up yet, mentally keeping in time with the music playing from his robotic friend, _Waltz Of The Flowers_. Slowly the ball of nerves in his belly untangled, looking at Renamon helped also. She kept her emotions well hidden under her stone-faced expression. Yet as his golden orbs met her eyes, Guilmon thought he could see a hint of, enjoyment there?

"I really need to compliment your teacher, so far he has an excellent student." Renamon exclaimed. "Thanks, I'm sure he'd like to hear that." "To bad I never will tell him. This will be out secret." She smirked at her dance partner who returned with smile of his own, looking over Renamon's shoulder, Guilmon noticed Beelzemon staring his way, winking. "Of course!" "Oh Guilmon, I didn't know you could dance like a gentleman!" Lilithmon glided over with Terriermon who currently was squashed into the Succubus's cleavage, the sounds of his voice coming out in muffles as it looked like he was struggling to breath, "Would you mind if I cut in? I think my partner is about to lose oxygen to his brain." "Actually Lilithmon…"Guilmon said in a worried tone, afraid to offend the Digital Princess, 'I'm ok with my partner right now." "Yes, I have to agree with him as well." Renamon spoke much to Guilmon's surprise. "Perhaps the next dance or so." "Hmph, oh well I need a rest myself and Terriermon needs CPR is seems." Lilithmon said not a hint of offense in her voice, twirling away with the motionless rabbit still lodged into her breasts. Renamon and Guilmon enjoyed a small laugh between them as they let their bodies get lost in the music, the two dancing before a backdrop of the moon hanging over the ocean. They seemed to be lost in their own little world, not realizing that they were the only ones still dancing to the music that soon stopped. "Guardromon! I have to say you defiantly came up with a great idea! But come one, let's play something a little faster…sexy…" Beelzemon said looking over to Guilmon, giving him a signal with a nod, "Alright Pineapple-head, make papa proud!" , Beelzemon thought as he saw his student mentally prepared himself. It was all of nothing…

The robot knight nodded reaching into his chest again. A violin kicked up starting the tune of _Santa Maria_ , The Tango. Guilmon's mood suddenly changed, Renamon shocked when dance partner suddenly took charge; locking eyes, pulling her close to his body. This change in the dinosaur threw the fox for a loop, barely having enough time to register what was unfolding; she could see the newfound confidence Guilmon had in himself staring off into his dominating gaze. As Guilmon started to move her body responded without hesitation to the dinosaur's leads, gliding across the courtyard. The other digimon, save for two Demon Lords were surprised at the sight before them. Terriermon dumbstruck felt the urge to say something witty, but a bop on the head from Lilithmon kept him from finishing the first word to escape his lips. The Sultry female digimon never took her eyes off Guilmon, who currently had his face and body pressed to the tall fox, the two of them in synch with one another. Guilmon suddenly dipped Renamon, gazing into her eyes with a devilish grin; her cheeks flushed red gazing back at him. *****

"That's my boy…" Beelzemon nodded in approval watching his protégé with a firm smile on his face, "Taught him everything I know. Look at him sweeping foxy off her feet. Maybe I should call myself Cupidmon."

"Hhhmm, doesn't have quite a nice ring to it like Beelzemon." taking the hand of the Devil Lord, letting him pull her towards him with her back against his chest, a hand stroking the side of his mask as the two exchanged a glance.

"Sheesh! Go get a room you two." Terriermon said as he and Lopmon tangoed past the Demon Lords, Lopmon being the lead dipping Terriermon who laid his head back, ears dragging against the ground as Lopmon leaned in leading the two away into the courtyard. Gaurdromon did his best to tango with Lilithmon, unfortunately he spun her a little too hard, turning her into a purple and black tornado.

"Oh my…I apologize madam…"watching her spin like a top till she stopped, stumbling about before crashing to the ground in a heap, "Dear me, that's not good…"

Meanwhile, watching from a window, a teenage Kenta and Kazu were at a loss for words at the sight they were seeing. Both boys were dressed in smart looking tuxedos with their hair brushed back and styled, Rika almost complimented the two…almost. Right now they both had their faces glued to the windows gawking at the small party happening outside.

"Dude…"Kazu uttered out, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing out there?"

"Yeah…"Kenta added, his eyes fixed on the digimon dancing in the moonlight, "It's a regular Digi-Ball out there. I was starting to feel bad they got kicked out, but it looks like they are having a blast out there. Check out Guilmon and Renamon, maybe we should get Takato and Rika."

"Nah, leave em be. Let's just get back to the ballroom, let our partners have their own little party."

The two youths decided to tell the others later, leaving the windows just as the forms of Renamon and Guilmon moved about with the watchful gaze of the moon above.

END

 ***So just a few things I prefer to call the Demon Lords "Viral Lords" instead, that's what they are called in my Digimon Universe. "Peti" and "Golden Tail" They are pet names I came up on the fly for Petitmamon and Renamon, I just used Golden Tail because I didn't want Petitmamon to just call Renamon Foxy, she has to have her own little names for the others.**

 **There's this drawing done by a White Raven depicting Guilmon holding Renamon in a dipping manner, it's where I got the idea for the Tango part.**

 **And if your wondering about Monodramon and MarineAngemon…yeah I kinda forgot to put them in the story…well Monodramon mostly, but then I realized I couldn't see him a dancing type. MarineAngemon I planned on having show up at the end, having being kicked out by Noriko when she finds him in the punch-bowl, but I'm going to hold off on that. I think I'll make compliment piece that deals with the Tamers side. It will give me an opportunity to explore a Rika-Ryo step-siblings relationship I want to work on, and address Takato's feelings for Jeri and how she will react to them.**

 **I hope yah enjoyed it, R &R, let me know what you think. **


End file.
